movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Raccoon and Dog Kids at the Farm
The Farm - Kipper the DogThe Farm - Kipper the Dog https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3q4OiTCV4e0 The Raccoon/Dog Kids at the Farm (November 2022) (the episode begins) (David was walking in his mud boots) (splatting footprints everywhere on the ground) Eric: Huh? Ivy: What's happening outside? Eric: David, What are you doing? David: I'm walking around in my mud shoes to play in the mud. Eric: Unless your boots don't get stuck in it. Ivy: And you'll also land in the mud. David: Nonsense. Ivy: No, David. It's true, for we're serious. Eric: So why are you in your boots today? David: That's why I love to play in the mud. Because that's why we mustn't get ourselves dirty. Ivy: Let's head to the farm. Shall we? David: By wearing our boots, that is. (Later) Narrator: Later... (Zack cooing) (innocently) Erika: Oh gees. This mud. Zara: But we're wearing our boots. Erika: Yeah, But the wheels are getting stuck. Zara: For a pram? (Then Eric, David and Ivy came along) (to join the dogs) Zack: Duck. (a duck on the farm is seen) Eric: Hey sis and little bro. David: How are you guys doing? Zara: Fine. But Zack's wheel chair is stuck in the mud. Ivy: Don't worry. We'll pull it out. Eric: One, Two and Three. (Zack's wheelchair is free) Eric: There. Zara: There. Zara: Free. (Later they came to the farm) (and arrived) David: Looky. Chicks. (chicks are seen) (Then Zack founds an egg) (and grabs it) (Meanwhile, They were looking at sheeps) (to see how they were doing) Ivy: Look at them. Zara: Cute sheep. Eric: If were really quiet and don't move, They'll come and eat this grass. David: Alright. Eric: Shh... Baaaa. Baaa. Ivy: Not a sound. Eric: Baaa. Baaa. David: Nice sheep. Eric: They're coming. Look, They're so soft and wooly. Ivy: And nice fur they've got. David: Let's have a go. (they get some grass) (Zara got problems pulling it off) Zara: Come on. Come on. Ivy: Oh, Let me help you. (SNIP) Erika: Thanks. (Zara falls over) Zara: Whoops...! (Sheeps flee) Erika: Uh-oh. Eric: Oh Zara. You scared them off. Zara: Sorry. (Mooing noise) Erika: Cows. (It grabs Dave's grass) Dave: Hey! Let go. (He can't move) (and lets go) Eric: Let go of the grass. Dave: Got it. (He let's go and fall down) Dave: Whoops. Ivy: (giggles) Oh David. Eric: You've fallen out your boots. (Later while the cow is chewing the grass) (and enjoying it) (Zack came in) (to see what was happening) (He gathered some grass) (all together) (And makes a nest) (at last) Eric: Hey, Little Zack. You made a nest? (Zack nods) Eric: Very good. David: Perfect. Zara: Come on, Let's see more animals. Ivy: Let's go. Erika: Oh no. The wheels are stuck again. Zara: Pull. (Zack shakes his head) Erika: Push. Eric: What? No, Zack? David: You might fall into. Ivy: Don't wanna leave your nest? (Zack shakes his head) Zara: Don't be silly. Ivy: He needs his nest. (Zack feels a tingle) (all of a sudden) David: Huh? Ivy; What's happening? Eric: Look. Look at his nest. (an egg hatches) Erika: It is a nest with a real egg in it. All: Cool. Eric: It's hatching. David: And there's something in it. (Quack) Ivy: And it's a duckling. Zack: Duck. Zara: And here come more ducks. (Duckling walks along) (to join the other ducklings and their mom) (They follow them) (onward) (Scene end) (and stop) Category:Future Kids episodes Category:Episodes